


The Open Road Still Softly Calls

by stellahibernis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, IN SPACE!, M/M, apparent immortality, centuries into future actually, history became legend etc., love through time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellahibernis/pseuds/stellahibernis
Summary: There are stories that are known at nearly every corner of the galaxy; telling of Nomad and the White Wolf. They’re said to have been born on Earth, back when its people only dreamed of reaching the stars. It is said there’s a reason why time doesn’t touch them the same way it withers their kin. It is said they still travel across the galaxy, finding those who need help and giving it freely.There are the stories, but there are also the men. There are Steve and Bucky, standing on the surface of an icy moon, millions of miles away from home, looking forward to a moment of rest.





	The Open Road Still Softly Calls

There are stories that are known at nearly every corner of the galaxy; carried here and there by wanderers, told and retold until no one can be sure what the original form of them was, which details are true, or if any are. Sometimes different fragments of the same story meet, there are same names but different adventures, different details but the same heart. The stories meld together and get discarded, they’re believed and not all at the same time. They’re usually a source of entertainment, sometimes they’re greeted with derision, but sometimes they’re more. Sometimes they’re a source of strength, a source of inspiration.

There is a bundle of stories telling of Nomad and the White Wolf. As is usual, the details vary from one telling to next, but if one digs deeper, looks into all the variations, it’s easy to see some patterns tend to repeat. Every version agrees that the two of them go together, are always partners, always loyal to each other. Some of them speak of loss, of fighting each other, but they all agree that after every parting the two found their way back together, as if the universe willed it so, as if they weren’t supposed to be alone. Stories say they fought Thanos when he broke the universe asunder, stories say they lost everything, even themselves, and yet they’re still around, somehow.

Most of the stories agree that the White Wolf is not a wolf at all but a man, one as silent and patient, as ferocious when needed. Stories tell of an arm made of metal, and an ability to find his mark with any gun available. Nomad is always a man, one that rarely uses guns, and in some versions he carries a bright circular shield, in others not. Sometimes his symbol is a silver star on his chest, sometimes it’s said it used to be but is no longer, that he gave it up along with the title that went with it, and that’s why he’s called Nomad now.

Many of the stories say they were soldiers, maybe still are even though the battles of their youth are long forgotten. They’re said to have been born on Earth, back when its people only dreamed of reaching the stars. It is said there’s a reason why time doesn’t touch them the same way it withers their kin, but it’s a story mostly forgotten, the only parts remembered are sorrow and ice.

It is said they still travel across the galaxy, moving from place to place, finding those who need help and giving it freely. Some people say they have met them, but when asked for a description, they always say the stories are true, and yet don’t explain everything. It’s a mystery no one ever elaborates on.

***

It’s snowing on Enceladus when they arrive. It’s a somewhat flexible description of the weather, even though Steve’s idea of what snowing means has widened considerably since they left Earth. Basically if it’s frozen water falling to the surface of a planet or a moon, and not in huge chunks as he’s seen happen, he calls it snowing. Here it doesn’t look much like snowing on Earth, what with the lesser gravity and thinner atmosphere. Not that he has seen Earthly snowfall in a long time.

He turns to look toward the southern pole, and there they are, the jets of water spewing up from the ice volcanoes he first read about soon after the Valkyrie had been found. Back then he often had a hard time sleeping, and so he spent many nightly hours spiraling down YouTube or Wikipedia, and he even now remembers thinking of how amazing it was that people could send probes into space to observe planets they couldn’t reach themselves, and they did it just due to the hunger for knowledge. He also remembers thinking Bucky would have loved it even more than he did. Now, decades and centuries later, Bucky steps up next to him, looking up to the sky where the water gushing out of the openings in the ice freezes and is either swept away into space or falls back down. Even after everything they’ve experienced, it’s an awe-inspiring sight.

For a while they just stand there and watch, shoulder against shoulder. They don’t talk, their radios are silent, and so the only sound Steve hears is his own breathing inside the helmet. He’s spent a lot of time in space by now, and one thing he’s definitely happy about is the advanced technology of their suits, because now it’s more akin to dressing for a mission used to be during the war rather than getting ready to do a spacewalk in the early decades of mankind’s exploration outside Earth’s atmosphere. He remembers watching live streams of spacewalks from the ISS, how it took hours for the astronauts to get ready.

His and Bucky’s suits are well insulated, but out here the sun doesn’t give much warmth anymore, so staying out in the open isn’t too comfortable, for all that it is beautiful. Steve looks at his wrist computer, calling up the map.

“The station is that way, should take us about an hour to get there,” he says, and starts to go through their supplies and make sure everything is well secured.

“They could have dropped us a bit closer,” Bucky grouses, but starts unfolding their speeder.

“Yeah, well, beggars can’t be choosers.”

“I can’t wait to get our ship back, it’ll be an upgrade from this.”

“I don’t know, it is pretty amazing.” Steve smiles and gestures around them, and Bucky nods.

“Still gets me sometimes, that we’re out here, traveling together. Not to mention, it’s better than the first time we left home and saw new places.”

“Much,” Steve says and reaches out to squeeze Bucky’s hand. He heaves the pack up on his back, and takes a look on the speeder Bucky has made ready while Bucky makes sure their things are fastened. The routine of double checking everything is automatic these days, they know that out here if something happens there’s no help that could make it in time, and so they make sure they’re as safe as they can. They’ve lost too much, they’ve had too many close shaves during their lives to take stupid chances.

The speeder looks sort of like an electric scooter they used to see back on Earth, except instead of wheels there are hover coils, and it goes much faster. Steve projects the map from his computer on Bucky’s helmet display, steps up behind him, takes a hold around his waist, and they’re off. They probably look ridiculous; two big men on a compact speeder, but it carries them effortlessly, and is easy to take anywhere with them.

The research station they’re headed for has been on the moon for centuries now; it was first established there on the latter half of the twenty-first century when humans began to reach out into the outer solar system in a serious way. It’s been upgraded over time, and is still perfectly functional, although there’s no longer continuous presence of staff. Right now it’s empty, which suits Steve and Bucky just fine.

They left the Earth semi-permanently at the dawn of the twenty-second century, at a time when a wholly new generation of Avengers was well established, and most of the people they knew from the early years after ice were gone. Vision is still around, he’s still an Avenger even, and Thor stays mostly on Asgard, as he’s still their king. Steve and Bucky have visited their former home on occasion, but it’s not a place where they want to stay, not now in any case. As time moved farther away from their birth, it felt easier to leave Earth, to look for new things, new horizons, and they’re on that journey still. They go where help is needed, be it due to a conflict or a natural disaster, and they do what they can. One day they might settle down, but for now they’re both happy with their life.

Usually they travel by their own ship, but it’s getting an engine overhaul done, after which they’ll be able to get around faster and more efficiently. When they dropped it off at the docks they heard of an out of the way planet that had been hit by a comet, and that the survivors needed aid, so they’d headed there to help with the evacuation and rebuilding. Now they’re making their way back to their ship, hitchhiking through the galaxy. When they’d found out they’d have to change rides in their own solar system, they’d immediately known they didn’t want to go back to Earth. It’s always a circus there, because even now, after a long time spent off-planet, they’re celebrities, and neither of them likes it. Right now Steve thinks the only reason for them to go back would be if their help was needed, they have promised to return in such a case, but he obviously hopes the need never arises. Even when they stay away, it helps knowing that their original home is peaceful and prosperous.

The old research station suits their needs just fine, and it looks almost idyllic as it comes to view, covered with snow, the light from Saturn brightening the sky in the horizon. The construct isn’t the original one, it’s been refined and added to as the researchers became better acquainted with the demands of setting a station up on the ice. These days it stands on stilts, on an intelligent balancing system that surveys the ice and can relocate when the ice becomes unstable, something that happens regularly since the ice shifts all the time due to the gravitational effect of the planet and the tectonic forces of the moon itself.

They make a slow circle around the station to see everything is still in order before going to the airlock to let themselves in. Steve keys in the code they were provided when they asked to stay for a while, and the station activates, all the systems that have been dormant humming to life, lights flickering on and the air conditioning starting up. It’s not stale by any means, the support systems allow the station to be ready for use at a moment’s notice, and the hydroponic garden near the entrance is well and alive, little bots keeping to their tasks of tending the plants even as they pass by it.

They carry everything with them to the living quarters; ever since their war they’re used to having everything important within reach, a habit that’s still useful hundreds of years and millions of miles of travel later. They find a cozy living room with soft carpeting, mounds of cushions, and large windows, and Steve feels his shoulders relaxing. Next to him Bucky leaves the folded up speeder by the door before starting to shed his protective suit, flashing a happy grin at Steve. They’ve worked hard for long months in the disaster zone, and the setting at the station by comparison feels like luxury. It’s not as homey as their living quarters on their ship are, but it’s equally comfortable, especially since everything here has roots on Earth and feels very much familiar to them.

With all the ice on the moon the station is not lacking in water, and there’s actually a tub that can seat the both of them. It’s a surprising find, because even with the coziness, everything on the station is practical, and the tub in contrast feels like an unnecessary indulgence. Not that they complain; they wash themselves before filling the tub and settling in, Steve slotted between Bucky’s knees, leaning on his chest. Bucky rests his cheek on Steve’s shoulder, breath warm at his neck, arms wrapped tight around his waist. It’s simple closeness, something they haven’t been able to indulge in for a while now, and neither of them pushes for anything more. It’s wonderful to be completely warm, muscles loosening with the help of the water, skin contact grounding them as they take this opportunity to relax. These days even in difficult environments they relish in each other’s company in any way they can, but occasions like these when there’s no need for protective clothing or vigilance are all the more precious in contrast, since it’s not always a possibility.

They get up when the water starts to cool down, dress in comfortable clothes, and are delighted to find a replicator, which means they don’t have to eat rations again. By the time they’re done with the meal both of them are yawning, exhaustion crashing down on them as the remaining stress leaves their bodies.

The beds in the private rooms turn out to be small even just for one of them, not to mention both, and since they have an opportunity to just be together, there’s no way they’ll sleep apart. Instead they make a bed in the living room out of the cushions and blankets, dim the windows, and settle in wrapped around each other.

They’re both asleep in moments.

***

Steve wakes up tangled in blankets and more under the cushions than on them, his face pressed against Bucky’s side. He’s a bit chilled for having been lying on mostly on the carpet but not uncomfortably so, and feels more rested than he has since they took off to the disaster area even though the makeshift bed hasn’t been ideal. They’re safe though, in a permanent building with reliable life support systems, which goes a long way toward easing his subconsciousness.

“Wherever we’re going next, it should be a planet where we don’t need life support,” Steve says, still not bothering to move. He knows Bucky is awake, has probably been for a while even though he’s still there next to Steve. “Maybe somewhere we can relax.”

“Right, I’ll make a note of it to all those who arrange conflicts, ask them to make it a nice planet with no trouble. Shouldn’t be that hard to swing. Maybe I’ll call Thor, surely he can talk to the fates or whoever it is that runs things.”

Steve laughs into Bucky side at the idea of it, and Bucky gently tweaks his ear before running a hand through his hair, then keeping the soothing motion up.

“We could take a vacation, though,” Steve says, suddenly serious.

Next to him Bucky stills, Steve is fairly sure he even stops breathing for a moment, and it’s almost as if there’s static in the air, tension waiting for an opportunity to burst.

“We could,” Bucky says, and Steve can hear the many questions he doesn’t ask, all the paths left open, and he answers the most significant of them.

“I’m not saying I want to stop.” Steve still speaks into Bucky’s side, and it’s funny how even now that they’ve been together for centuries and know each other inside and out, it’s still sometimes easier to say things without looking at each other.

The tension doesn’t burst but bleeds out, dissipating in the air and releasing Bucky from the spell. He breathes in deep and out long, the motion speaking of relief as Steve well knows. Bucky of course knows too, that Steve doesn’t want to stop what they’re doing, knew it even before the reassurance, but however well they know each other, the life they live is still precarious, a narrow path with a drop on both sides, the potential to end up somewhere else with one careless step is all too likely. There are so many things that have to be right for it to work; their commitment and determination, the conditions, the state of mind, all of it has to be right for them to keep going. Maybe one day the path will lead them to a valley where they don’t have to be so careful about what they say or do, but for now they’re walking on the path that’s precarious but exhilarating, right for the two of them.

It doesn’t mean they can’t pause and rest if there’s a momentary widening of the path, and right now it seems there is. Steve is in need of recuperation, and he thinks Bucky is too. “It’s been quiet recently, no major conflicts going on, and no one has called for us. We could take a moment in peace, go somewhere beautiful.”

Steve finally looks up to Bucky, even though it’s tricky since he’s still wrapped in the blankets tightly enough they restrict his movement. The window above them is clear again, with the sky deep black and stars dotting it like diamonds, one bigger and brighter at the edge of the window that Steve realizes must be the Sun, so much smaller than it is when seen from the Earth. Bucky smiles now at him and shifts, sliding down and pressing closer so that their heads are resting on the same cushion, noses almost touching.

“Let’s do it then. But not on Earth, I’m not, you know.”

“Not ready,” Steve says. “I’m not either.”

“It’s too in-between,” Bucky says, and Steve knows exactly what he means, that it’s too foreign now, too far away from their time, and yet too familiar. Maybe in a few more centuries it’ll be less complicated, maybe then they’ll be able to take a vacation in Brooklyn or Wakanda.

Steve presses further in and tilts his head so that they meet easily in a kiss. “I’m happy to have you with me, always,” he mumbles against Bucky’s lips.

Bucky kisses him then with a particular intent and there’s suddenly fire lighting up in Steve’s belly, a need to feel Bucky’s skin on his. It’s not a yearning for comfort and closeness like it was the previous night when they lay in the bath, it’s pure heat and desire, and he knows Bucky is feeling it too from the way he kisses, deep and passionate, focus completely on Steve. 

Bucky tugs at the blanket around Steve, clearly meaning to get hands on his skin. Only he doesn’t get anywhere, because the blanket is completely wrapped around Steve, enough to restrict his movement when he tries to struggle out of it. The kiss breaks when Steve starts laughing, trying to get up from between the pillows so that he can unravel. Bucky helps him, hands eager on him, although he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t also complain.

“Christ, you run so hot you’d think there’s no need for blankets at all, but instead you end up hogging them all for yourself.”

Steve is free in moments, and he strips out of his pajamas for good measure. Bucky does the same, and lets Steve push him down against the cushion, laughter twinkling in his eyes even when he tries to be grumpy.

Steve settles on top of Bucky, they slot together perfectly as always, and it’s really been too long since they did this the last time. Since they left their ship behind they’ve managed a few clothed handjobs, but in general they’ve been busy, not to mention being on a disaster zone isn’t exactly conductive toward passion, so all the pent up yearning crashes down on them hard.

Going slow is not an option; now that the desire has taken them over there’s a heady rush pushing them forward. Both of them are eager to chase after release for now, they can go slower and savor it later, since they still have a few days before their ride arrives. Right now Bucky takes a hold of Steve and rolls them so that he ends up on top, and Steve allows it, easily settling down and pulling Bucky between his legs, tipping his chin up in invitation that Bucky immediately takes, sucking a hickey on Steve’s pulse point. The throb of his heart feels magnified under Bucky’s lips, filling Steve’s ears, and he digs his fingers into Bucky’s back, pressing just right to get Bucky shifting, pressing back against his hands like a cat. The light chill he felt while sleeping that caused him to wrap himself into the blankets is gone now, he’s hot and sensitive, Bucky’s left hand a cooler contrast on his skin.

For a moment Steve revels in the sensations, savoring the specific satisfied happiness that he gets at moments like these when he’s still not actually satisfied, still wanting, but also knows that he’ll get there, that Bucky will give him all he wants, and in turn Steve wants to give Bucky the whole world, whatever he happens to desire. They’re pressed together, hard and aching, Bucky’s lips mapping Steve’s skin, trailing wet lines down his throat and across his chest. It would be easy to keep going like this, to press into Bucky and have him move on top of him, to rut together until they come. It would be easy, and it would be satisfying, but Steve actually wants something else, and so he frames Bucky’s face with his hands and pulls him up to face him.

Steve comes up for a kiss, how could he not when Bucky’s lips, red and shiny, are right there, and doesn’t move away when he says, “I want you in me.”

Bucky doesn’t miss a beat, just presses into another kiss that forces Steve’s head down against the cushion again, and they both reach for the emergency pack that’s always at hand. It contains masks to give them a chance if something happens to go wrong with the life support system as well as their small computer with the sensors that will alert them if something is wrong, but also slick for the sake of practicality.

They fumble at it for a moment, but Steve finally has the cap open and pours some in Bucky’s waiting hand. He can barely focus enough to make sure the bottle is closed, only bothering because they often go to places where resupply is difficult, and he has always hated waste. When he finally lets the bottle drop Bucky is ready, paused and leaning over him, waiting to regain his attention. Bucky grins when their eyes meet, looking both young and ancient at the same time, the love he feels for Steve still as apparent as ever, and all Steve can do is pull him down again into a kiss as Bucky lines himself up and presses into him.

Steve is almost overwhelmed by just this, panting into Bucky’s mouth as he makes himself relax, allowing the by now very familiar intrusion. Bucky stills over him when his hips are flush against Steve’s, waiting, dipping his tongue into the hollow of Steve’s throat and tasting the skin until Steve has adjusted and is no longer overwhelmed but in need for more. He hooks a leg around Bucky’s thigh and nudges him none too gently.

“Just move already.”

Bucky retaliates by nipping at his throat with teeth, at which Steve impatiently growls at him, but it turns into a moan when Bucky pulls back and drives his hips in, nearly punching air out of Steve, which is exactly what he needs and has missed. It’s what they both need, really.

The momentary calm is broken and the overwhelming need catches them again into its current, and Bucky sets a hard pace, maddening in its precision, and Steve can only hang on, dig his fingers into Bucky’s back again and arch up to meet him at every point. Bucky over him is framed by the window, by the black sky and the twinkling stars, but Steve doesn’t look at them despite the beauty, he has eyes only for Bucky, because even after centuries he hasn’t had anywhere near enough of this, hasn’t had enough of seeing Bucky in the midst of desire chasing for ecstasy. It’s hard to keep eyes open when they want to roll back due to the sensations Bucky’s relentless pace pulls out of him, Steve is gasping and moaning, breathing hard now, but he keeps looking at Bucky even as his field of vision narrows, and so he sees when Bucky’s eyes turn glassy, can feel his breath stuttering. It’s then that Steve grasps his own cock, and with a few tugs he’s at the edge, teetering there same as Bucky, and just when the sensation crests Bucky bends down to claim his mouth again. They kiss as they come, the contact turning into panting, lips sliding away as Bucky’s head falls on the cushion next to his, control lost and so he’s easily pulled close by Steve.

For several long moments Steve just holds on, keeps Bucky near until their hearts are beating steadily again and it’s getting cold and itchy. Only then they get up and have a shower, luxuriating in the spacious room and with all the hot water they want until hunger becomes impossible to ignore.

***

They have the replicator make a hearty breakfast, the kind they used to eat when they had all the time they needed and no money worries. It’s obviously not exactly the same as a traditionally cooked meal would be, but the replicator technology is good enough these days that it’s fairly close. It’s certainly filling, and more satisfying than many things they’ve had to get used to eating since they left Earth. They’ve been able to try many delicacies, but they’ve also eaten a lot of things that are comparable to the rations they had during the war.

After the meal they go to the observation bay, and the monitors all light up as Bucky fiddles with them. The moon’s surface is ice all around, but if one goes deep enough there’s a liquid ocean below before one gets to the crust. The ocean has been and still is explored via drones, and these days the technology is sufficiently advanced that all the controls can be handled from the Earth, which is why the base isn’t permanently occupied anymore. Bucky knows about Enceladus more than Steve does, and he explains it’s a hassle to get the drones down to the water because the ice is several miles thick. Apparently they need to be designed to be very robust and include self-repairing nanotechnology, since maintenance isn’t really possible, because the openings in the ice always close up with its shifting soon enough.

Bucky is seeing if he can get the drone feed on the big screen while Steve takes a look at the general monitoring system. There’s nothing to worry about, the station is at a location that’s very stable currently, the scans of the space around the solar system show no unusual activity, and the news from Earth tell him everything is well.

It’s then that Steve notices the date, and while it’s not exactly meaningful anymore, since they long ago stopped keeping track of time according to the old Earth system, it is funny to know anyway. Steve smiles, there are a lot of memories, that despite being bittersweet with loss, are still good and welcome. Behind him, Bucky whoops in delight, and Steve gasps when he turns to look.

There’s a watery world depicted on the big screen, in high definition and perfectly clear despite the darkness, and it’s teeming with life. Steve knows there’s life on Earth deep in the ocean where the organisms get the energy they need from vents in the sea floor, and it seems to be the same here. These creatures look like nothing he’s ever seen, and it’s fascinating even now that life outside the Earth no longer is a cause of surprise for him.

Bucky is grinning as he looks at the screen, his delight at learning and seeing new wonders still as bright as it was when he was a child, and Steve has to blink back wetness at the corner of his eyes, happiness threatening to overflow again. He goes to Bucky and presses against his back, wraps arms around his waist and hooks chin over his shoulder. Bucky lays his hands over Steve’s and leans back just a bit, and for a moment they just stand there, looking at the kind of lifeforms they’ve never seen before, born on an icy moon orbiting a planet far away from the Sun.

“It’s Christmas in two days,” Steve finally says.

“Huh.” Bucky is quiet for a while, before laughing a little. “This is certainly a far cry from those we used to have when we were kids.”

Steve hums his assent and presses a kiss on Bucky’s neck. “Whenever I think of how far we’ve come, in time and space, in every way, I can hardly believe it.” Bucky squeezes his hands tight, looking down, and Steve understands as well as he knows his own mind that Bucky’s looking for words for something important, and so he waits, leaning on Bucky and holding on.

“It boggles my mind a lot of the time,” Bucky finally says. “You know it’s difficult sometimes to carry on through the years, with everything that’s happened to us, to see the hardships we encounter on a regular basis. And yet, there’s always something good, something wonderful, great or small, that makes it worth it. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here, wouldn’t want to be doing anything other than what we do. It feels right, and even more so to be with you, to travel and see new places together. I don’t often say it, but I hope you know I’m happy, happier than I believed possible for a long time.”

“I’m too.”

Steve presses his face against the crook of Bucky’s neck, breathing him in. Bucky tips his head to lean against his, and Steve knows it’s grounding for both of them, they’re each other’s rock in the vastness of the universe.

It’s appropriate, he thinks, how the Wakandans named Bucky after a wolf, because they’re hardy and tireless, intelligent, and above all survivors, capable of lasting through difficult times. Bucky has shown his quality time and time again, is still out here helping people, because it’s what they both want to do. Steve knows he’s luckier than he has any right to be, and not only because they’ve found each other every time after believing the other lost. It’s also that while the amount of years he’s been given sometimes feels too much, they’re made so much easier by the fact he has his most trusted and beloved companion beside him through them all. He never would want anything better.

“I’m glad we do what we do,” Bucky says, “but I’m not going to say no to the vacation we talked about.”

Steve smiles and tugs Bucky back toward the living room. They have a few days before they’ll be picked up, they can spend them resting, even make a little Christmas here for just the two of them, and when they’re back with their ship they can chart a course for somewhere warm and comfortable to charge their batteries.

In time there will be another call, another bit of news, and they’ll be off again, doing what they do best, using their talents to help others. Steve remembers the words of Dr Erskine from centuries before, and he still tries to live by them, to not be a perfect soldier, but a good man, and with Bucky by his side it has always been easier.

***

There are stories of Nomad and the White Wolf. There are also the men that sometimes go by those names, traveling across the universe, doing what they can for others, living lives that have already spanned much further than they ever expected. They’re nowhere near the end of their journey yet, and there are more days to come, more stories to be told.

There are legends, and there is the reality of daily life, and the truth is anyone’s guess. Maybe it’s something between the two, something that has the ability to give hope to others. It’s what they would want at least.

**Author's Note:**

> It should be obvious my inner space nerd was in charge of the set design. This story owes quite a bit of its atmosphere as well as its title to the short film [_Wanderers_ by Erik Wernquist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YH3c1QZzRK4) as well as the speech by Carl Sagan featured in it. Enceladus is at around one minute mark, btw.
> 
> One of the working titles for this was _Christmas on the Ice Moon_ , and while the time of the year ended up being only a mention in the story, I still want to wish you all very happy holidays, whether you celebrate or not.
> 
> You can also find me on [Dreamwidth](https://stellahibernis.dreamwidth.org/) or [tumblr](http://stellahibernis.tumblr.com/).


End file.
